Back to the Future
by Winwriter
Summary: Dean gets a glimpse into his future after the Apocalypse, fifteen years into the future in fact, and finds he has a future to fight for after all. Dean/OC Sam/OC Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its character, I'm just playing around with them, wink wink.**

The first thing Dean realized when he woke up, was that his head hurt, and his bed was extremely hard, and it smelled like grass, and it tickled his nose. "What the hell?" he mumbled, and with the movement of his lips, his lips brushed across something soft, and ticklish too. He cracked one eye open, to see what the hell was tickling his lips and nose, and it better not be Sammy with a feather, fucking with him, cause he would pay, only to see a black leather boot in his face, partially covered by grass. He reached up to touch his aching head, swearing to himself that he was never going to drink again. He heard laughter, which sounded familiar, rough, and throaty.

He opened his other eye and looked up, but the sun created such a glare he had to squint against it, which created a shadow on the large man hovering about him. "Dad?" he asked, even though he knew that wasn't right, his father had died years ago. That got him even more deep voiced laughter, which still sounded vaguely familiar, but still he couldn't place it. He tried to sit up, and fell back down. Damn, he really wasn't going to drink anymore. "Damn." He swore out loud. He was greeted with a hand in his face, to help him up. He took it, and slowly heaved his tired aching body to a standing position.

"Man, I have been waiting freakin forever for this, fifteen damn years. This is Awesome, man your hot." At this he whipped his head up, because no man better tell Dean Winchester he was hot, unless he planned on getting an ass kicking. He faced the man, and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth, and opened it again, trying to form words, but none came. He now knew why the laughter was familiar, as were the mans eyes, nose, mouth, and body. What wasn't familiar were the mans slight wrinkles around mouth, and the crows feet that spread out of the smiling mans face.

Dean ran his hand over his mouth, then his hair, then his eyes rubbing them, and then just let his hand drop to his side, because, the image wasn't going away. He looked around to see if anyone could see what he could clearly see in front of him. He was in a strange town, the cars were odd, boxy and they all looked like hybrids. They were in a small town square, in what was obviously small town USA, and there were trees, and grass and picnic tables scattered around. No one was paying any attention to them, they were busy living their own lives, to notice the strangeness of what was happening to him. The man watched him look around, and finally tiring of standing there watching him come to terms with what had happened to him, although wasn't like this hadn't happened to him before.

"Dean, its me, or well you. Fifteen years from your time, 2009. Come on, really so surprised?" Dean looked over at himself, at what must be forty-five years of age. He had aged nicely, he thought, still hot, and shrugged. The older man put his arm around the younger one, and led him towards the street.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here?" 09 Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, I remember when I was you, here in this time and place. Weird isn't it? It's 2024, almost 2025, Cas threw you here. Don't remember that though, do you? He got mad at you, for doubting you could end the Apocalypse, and sent you far enough into the future for you to see how it all turned out. Dude, you and Sammy did it, this is it, post Apocalypse." He waved his arm around; to show Dean the world around him "It really is heaven man, at least to me anyway." The older man smiled at him, knowing this was a lot to take in. The older man took out a key fob, and started to point the fob at the row of cars in front of them.

"Oh, God, Baby, what happened to Baby?"

"She's in the shop, calm down, her motor blew, and I'm having another put in, only its taking time, because finding a damn hybrid motor, which is required now, to fit into her is damned difficult. She is having to be completely rewired. So for a while, we are driving this." He said pointing to the red minivan in front of them.

"Dude, there is NO way I would ever drive that!" Dean said, pointing in disgust at the van.

"You might be pretty surprised Dean, what you do in this day and age." The older man replied. "Besides, it had a dual DVD player, lots of storage, leather seats, an IPod dock, and"

He was interrupted by the younger man "An IPod dock, geese, is this Sammy's. Sammy would drive this crap as thing, that bitch."

"Uh, no Dean, it's not Sammy's, although he is planning on getting one soon, kinda has to now…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean, he kinda has to? Is something wrong with Sam." He said getting upset, and panicky.

"No, Sammy is fine, better than fine actually. Calm down. Man I forgot how stressed out I was back then."

They got into the van, and Dean clicked the fob, and then put it back in his pocket as the motor started. "Where's the key?" Dean asked.

"Don't need one, all electrical. I told you, this thing is pretty awesome."

The younger man threw up a little in his mouth, at the words. Then his eyes narrowed. "Something is wrong" he said reaching for the door handle preparing to jump out of the car, "there is no way those words would ever come out of my mouth about a minivan, what or who are you?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet.

Laughing the older man just rolled his eyes, "Dude, I'm really you, fifteen years in the future, just my priorities have changed. Fine, remember the pink silk panties. We used that when Zachariah sent us five years in the future, we'll use that again, pink satin, we kinda liked wearing them." He waggled his brow at his younger self "Are we done now, cause I really don't want to talk about it anymore, even with myself?" The younger man paused, but left his hand on the handle of the door, ready to sprint any second. They drove quietly for another few minutes, till they turned down a tree lined street into a subdivision, a really nice subdivision. They drove down a couple blocks, and then turned onto the driveway of easily one of the nicest houses on the block. It was white brick, two stories, three car garage, and a large front porch. Dean loved it on sight.

"Are we squatting here? Cause I know we don't know anyone who would live here." He said cautiously. The older Dean raised his hand and pushed a button and one of the garage doors opened up. He drove in and parked the car, and closed the garage door again.

"Dude, just get out of the car." The older Dean said, choking back a laugh. They both got out, and the older Dean opened the attached door, and walked inside, motioning the younger man to follow him in. Dean looked around, there was salt across the door, with a bag lying next to it to replenish as needed. A shotgun leaned in a corner next to the door, along with an iron rod, and a bottle of water with a large cross drawn on it with black marker. As he took a few more steps into the house, he saw a cross hanging on the wall, and symbols cleverly hidden in iron scroll work. He knew them immediately, they were signs of protection. It was obvious a hunter lived here, but he had never heard of a hunter having such a nice home, they were usually broke, hunting didn't pay well, well, hunting didn't pay at all, that's what hustling and credit card scams were for.

He could smell food wafting in through the hall, and his stomach growled. The older man laughed at the sound but kept walking. He walked through the doorway from the mud room, into the living room. He stopped and stood there, letting the younger man take a good look around. There were butter colored leather couches, the theater kind, along a long wall, and a huge TV mounted to the wall front and center above a gas fireplace with a granite hearth. There were pictures on the far wall, of people but he couldn't see them well enough to know who they were, and the coffee and end tables were are dark wood and granite, obviously expensive. The floor was matching dark wood, and polished till it gleamed. The walls were a soft green, and there were pictures of flowers, and candles set here and there. The room was easily one of the nicest and homiest ones he had ever been in.

"Were back!" the older man called out, taking his jacket off and hanging it up in the closet, he motioned for Dean to give him his, so he handed it to the older version of himself, just as a soft southern female voice called out, "Was he right where you thought he would be?"

"Yep, just like I was!"

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. Sammy's back, safe and sound, they're coming over any minute." said a woman coming out of what must be the kitchen. She had long dark mahogany hair pulled loosely up into a ponytail and dark eyes to match. She was wearing a soft pink dress that reached to just below the knees. She seemed to be around future Dean's age, or a few years younger, but she was lovely. The younger man couldn't keep his eyes off her, stunned at how beautiful she was, and wondered how his future self know her. The older man stood back and watched the younger man, amused, and then looked back at the woman, smiling. She stopped and stared at the younger man, tears in her eyes, and looked nervously at him. Dean smiled at her, not know what to do or say.

Finally he reached his hand out to shake her hand. "My name is Dean, Dean Winchester, of course I guess you know that, right?" he smiled awkwardly. She took his hand, gently, and then pulled him into a tight hug.

She looked at future Dean, and smiled warmly. "It's amazing, isn't it? I forgot how handsome you were back then." She blushed, "not that your not handsome now, oh, forget it." She turned to walk back into the kitchen, flustered, and embarrassed.

"Get back her, woman, and give me my kiss. I haven't seen you for four days, you're not getting off that easy." The older man called to her, taking a step forward. The woman turned around, and wiped her eyes, and ran into the older mans arms, and kissed him passionately, while he picked her up into a huge bear hug, and swung her around the room. She pulled away, and shyly looked at the younger man, knowing how odd it must be, to see a woman kissing yourself, only fifteen years in the future.

The older man turned to look at the younger man, who was staring at them, obviously confused, by this strange display of emotion, because he rarely showed emotion, and that was only to Sammy, and only when necessary. "Dean, I would like you to meet Celeste, Celeste Winchester, your future wife, and my wife of fifteen years."

_**Please, Please review**__, so I know if I should keep going or not. This is my version of what happens after the apocalypse, this probably won't be more than a couple chapters, as it's just a quick look into Sam and Dean future. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I was planning on this being a one shot, but its just too dang long, so here is the next and probably last chapter. Sorry for grammatical errors, it's like two in the morning here, and I'm tired!_

The younger man stared at the woman, then at the older version of himself, stunned. "What?" was all he could say.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it, your married, and to this gorgeous creature." The older man said, smiling down at the petite woman, and squeezed her shoulders affectionately Now Dean knew something was up, another Djinn must have gotten a hold of him, because there was no way that this was his life, his wife, or his house, it just wasn't possible, only in his wildest dreams, and Winchester dreams were never answered. Just at that moment they heard a car door open and slam shut, and then voices. He recognized one immediately, Sammy! He turned toward the front door, just as it barreled open. Sam stuck his head in, looked around, and grinned.

"Alright, he's here! He ran over and grabbed his brother up into a bear hug, and held on tight for a few seconds. Sam was followed in by a very pregnant woman, who was smiling at him.

"Wow, Sam, maybe I picked the wrong brother, eh." She reached out her hand, towards Deans, and shook his hand. "I'm Sara, Sam's wife." Dean looked at Sam, it was obviously him, only older. His hair was still shaggy, and his eyes still the warm shade of hazel. Sam walked over to the dinning table that was to the left of the living room, and sat down a couple bags. He walked back over, and stood with his hands in his pockets, waiting for Dean to say something. Dean just looked around at the four happy faces staring at him. He really didn't know what to say, or think. So, he didn't do either. He just stood there, numb.

"Dude, wake up." Sam said, snapping his fingers in Dean's face. Dean blinked and came back to reality, or what ever this was. He cleared his throat, and walked around the living room, touching things gently, he was almost to the pictures on the wall, when he heard more doors open and close outside, and the sound of girlish laughter. All five of them turned as the door was thrown open agian, and two young girls, about nine and ten came rushing in, and throwing themselves at the older Dean.

"Daddy!" they squealed, and planted kisses on his face, since he had knelt down for them to run into his arms. They talked over each other, and their voices so high pitched and fast with excitement at seeing their father after four days, the younger Dean couldn't catch what they said, but apparently the older man could understand every word, after they screamed Daddy, and ran into his older versions arms. Dean's breath caught, and tears welled up in his eyes, as he saw himself ruffle hair, swing each girl around the room, and give each one several minutes of one on one time. "Did you bring us a present?" they asked in unison, and as this was asked so expectantly Dean knew it was a given that their father had. He must bring them something every time, he thought. The older man reached into his pocket, and pulled out two identical silver necklaces, each with a small heart shaped pendant. He opened up the pendants, and showed them the picture inside, one each of himself and Celeste. They squealed with delight, and asked him sweetly to put it on them. The older man fumbled a little with the clasps, but eventually had the necklaces on each child.

The older man turned to Dean, and saw the tears and awe, and most importantly, the hope in the young mans eyes. "Girls, I want to introduce you to some one very special, this is your Uncle John." He winked at Dean, and Dean got the message loud and clear, the girls were not to know who he really was. "This is Samantha, and Deanna." The younger man kneeled down so he could look at them at eye level. They were beautiful, they looked almost identical, only slightly different heights, with long brown hair the same color as their mothers, but they had his green eyes, and full lips. It was amazing. They looked at him, confidently, asking "Why are you crying?"

Dean was quiet for a few seconds, and then said softly "I am just so happy to meet you." They looked at each other, nodded, answering an unspoken question among themselves, and reached over and enveloped Dean in a hug. He pressed his face into their hair, and breathed in their scent.

"We're happy to meet you too, Uncle John." They said in unison, and then turned back to their parents. "When is dinner, were starving?" the older one asked, the younger one nodded, and then asked "Are we having apple pie, I think I smell apple pie." They then turned back towards the younger Dean, "We LOVE pie, but apple is our favorite!" Dean burst out laughing, now there was no denying they were his. His laughter broke the tension that was palpable in the room. Everyone else joined in the laugher, except the girls, since they didn't know what was so funny about them liking pie.

"I love pie too, and apple is my favorite too."

Celeste told them that yes, there was apple pie, but that they had to eat dinner, which would be ready in a few minutes, and to go wash up, and that they were going to get to eat in their room tonight as a special treat. The girls cheered, and ran down a long hall and disappeared into a room on the left. Celeste went into the kitchen along with Sara, to finish the last of the dinner preparations. The men walked down the hall and went into the last door on the right. The room was filled with newspapers, filing cabinets, a large worn desk, and books lined the shelves. Dean just looked around the room, taking it all in. It was obviously a hunters room, filled with paraphernalia that only a hunter would be interested in.

"So, we're still hunting?" he asked, somewhat disappointed. Sam and the older Dean looked at each other, and grinned.

"Sort of, yeah." Sam said.

"Sort of?" he asked, looking back and forth at Sam and his older self.

"Well" the older Dean said "It sort of goes like this," he motioned for Sam and Dean to sit on the couch, as he walked over and pulled his office chair around to face the couch. "We really oversee other hunters, rather than do actual hunting, unless its something really vicious" At Dean's raised eyebrows, both Sam and the older Dean laughed, "Ok, after the end of the Apocalypse, the supernatural became more widespread, we think do to the door to hell opening and all, anyway, there were more than ever out there. Enough to catch the governments attention. Sam and I were on a hunt in Texas, when the feds came bursting in, trying to kill a damn werewolf with regular bullets. By this time, they knew what it was, just not how to kill the damn thing. It almost got away, but we killed it, swiftly and efficiently. The agent in command, asked us how we knew how to bring it down. After a lot of negotiating, we finally told them that we had been hunting the supernatural since we were children, that it was the family business."

"Man, you would have thought they were going to hug us, it was hilarious, they were so freaking happy to have someone know what her hell was going on." Sam interjected, laughing loudly.

The older man continued, "So, anyway, they offered us a job, and a damn well paid one at that, to head up a supernatural division, to teach and train military men to hunt and kill the things that go bump in the night. Seeing a chance to settle down, since I was already married, and Sam had started seeing Sara exclusively by then, we took it. Now, we refuse to be gone longer than four days, that's the wives deal, and we don't really hunt, we just find jobs, and help them know how to bring the bastards down. Bobby is gone now on a hunt, he said to tell you he's real sorry he wasn't here to see you, but it's a vampire coven, and he had been tracking them for a while. He has his own team in South Dakota."

Dean swallowed hard, "How…How is Bobby?" he asked

"Great!" Both Sam and older Dean said at the same time. "He's walking again, good as new, maybe better in fact. Still has the salvage yard, and same old house, just more money." Future Dean said snickering.

"Really, Bobby's walking again? How is that possible?" Dean asked excitedly.

"All things are possible when you have faith in God." The older man said, looking straight into the younger eyes, dead serious. Dean's eyes widened, and then he looked down at his feet, he didn't believe in God, but evidently his future self did, with out a smidgen of doubt.

"Speaking of God, how is Cas?"

"Ha ha, stiff as ever, haven't seen him in a while, he's some big wig up there now, and doesn't have time to visit very often. God's right hand man apparently." Sam said. Dean didn't really know what to say, so he sat there for a few minutes, trying to take it all in. He won the Apocalypse, was married with two children, he owned a fabulous home, had a great job, doing what he loved, and his brother was safe and happy, with a family of his own.

His head snapped up, "How… how did we win?" he asked breathlessly, not believing he hadn't thought to ask the question hours ago. The older Dean nodded to Sam, and got up. He went to a large family portrait, which must be a few years old, as the kids were younger, and swung it open, to reveal a safe. He twirled the dial a few times, and the door clicked open. He reached in and pulled out a wooden box, intricately carved with symbols Dean had never seen before. He put it reverently on his desk and opened it up. Dean gasped as he pulled out the Colt, he hadn't seen that in a long time. The older man handed it to him, and he took it, feeling the weight of it in his hands. "Where did you find it?" he whispered.

"Right here, just like you, I gave it to myself fifteen years ago, when I traveled here, in this time. Just like I am giving it to you, along with the book on how to make more bullets for it. I killed Lucifer myself, with that gun, a little over fourteen years ago, and now it's your turn to do it." He took the Colt back and gently place it in the box, and handed Dean the box. Dean took it, tears in his eyes once again, tears of hope, that he really could have this life. They talked a little more, until their wives came and broke up the party.

They followed the woman out to the dinning table, which was set with crystal and fine china. Dean sat, and began to dish himself out some mashed potatoes, when a hand slapped his. He paused and looked at the older version on himself, in shock. "We say grace here boy, and don't you forget it." Everyone bowed their heads, Dean looked around and then bowed his. He heard his older rougher voice give thanks to the life and food that was before him, shocked at how passionate and sure of God he sounded. Dean began to pray his own prayer, that if this would really be his life, that he would have faith, faith in God, and family. He prayed hard. They said Amen, and then began to serve them selves, family style. They talked of how Sara and Sam met, and trips they had all gone on, and tricks the brothers played on each other.

Dean asked how he and Celeste had met, and his older version started to tell him about it, but Celeste clamped his mouth shut with her small hand. She looked at him, and smiled. "It was in a bar, but that is all your gonna get, because I won't have you changing anything, you hear me, that is my favorite memory, and if you know ahead of time, you might do something different. Got it" The older mans eyes were dancing with laughter, she took her hand away from his mouth, but not before he licked her palm. She glared at him, and wiped her hand on a yellow linen napkin. "Your gross." She said to her husband.

"You still love me." He said smiling. "Darn, and that was such a great story too." They continued to share stories, and after dinner, Dean had the best apple pie he had ever tasted.

"Wow, that was delicious." He said, rubbing his belly. The girls got up to clear the dishes away, to give the men a few minutes alone. They went into the living room, and the younger Dean asked for a Whiskey, straight up. Sam and the older Dean looked at each other, and then at Dean.

"Sorry, we don't keep liquor in the house, it, well we just don't drink anymore, and you should stop the drinking too Dean, it not a good path to go down." Sam said. Dean was shocked that his future self didn't drink, but it seemed to go with this new family man that he seemed to have become. The girls joined them a few minutes later, laughing about all the dishes. Dean looked around, trying to get the joke.

Celeste looked at him, "We cook, they clean." she said laughing at Dean's horrified expression. "And a dinner like that, requires a lot of prep work, which requires a lot of dishes." The men groaned, looking up at the ceiling. They got up, and went into the kitchen, the counters were covered with dirty dishes, but at least there was a dishwasher, which took care of the smaller ones. They set about cleaning up, good naturedly ribbing each other, the whole time; several Bitch/Jerk comments ensued.

After the dishes were done, Sam and the older Dean looked sadly at Dean, "It's time to go back, Dean." His future self said softly. Dean was crestfallen; one day was all he got? Dean hugged his future sister in law, and is future wife, and walked out to the back yard with Sam and his older self. The night sky was stunning, stars twinkled, and the wind blew softly. Cas was waiting, looking exactly the same, only more peaceful. Dean had a tight grip on the box with the Colt, and smiled at Cas, hope in his eyes. Cas smiled back, and raised his hand to Dean's head. His fingers touched his forehead, and Dean felt the world slipping away. He landed with a small thud, but still standing, back in the hotel room, he had originally been in, still holding the box. Sam looked up at him, startled.

"Dean? What the hell happened to you, you disappeared, and thirty seconds later you reappear, where did you go, and what is that?" his brother asked him, shocked and confused. Dean opened up the box to reveal the Colt. Sam stopped breathing, dumbfounded. "Where did you get that?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Sammy, your gonna need a drink to believe this one!" Dean slid the Colt in his shoulder holster, remembering what happened the last time he had left it in a hotel safe, and led Sam out to the Impala. Leaning over, lovingly touching his baby, he slid into the drivers side, as Sam got in the passengers. They drove to a local bar, and went into the smoky room, and sat in the first booth they could find. A waitress came over to take their order, Dean almost ordered a Whiskey, stopped and asked for a Pepsi instead, mush to his brothers surprise, the girl left, and Dean was just about to tell Sam everything, when he glanced over at the juke box. There was a girl standing there, slipping a dollar bill into the juke box, and then she pushed a couple buttons, Back in Black blared from the speakers, and she turned to walk away. Dean's breath hitched in his chest, and his mouth dropped open. It was a younger and impossibly pretty Celeste, she had on a little flowered sundress, and her hair was pulled back into that same loose ponytail she had worn in the future.

Dean stood up, not bothering to say anything to Sam when he asked what was he was doing. He slowly walked over to her, not knowing what to say to her, knowing it had to be just right, his whole future depended on it. His palms were sweaty, and his mouth was dry, and his heart beat a million miles a minute. When he reached her side, she turned and looked up at him, and smiled softly, shyly. Dean stuck out his hand and said the only thing that came to his befuddled mind "Hi, my name is Dean Winchester, and I am your future husband."

_**Please review!!!!! I think this is it, unless I get enough feedback asking for more. Thank you to everyone who took the time out to read!!!! **_


End file.
